Han Xuan
Han Xuan (onyomi: Kan Gen) is the tyrannical Governor of Changsha. After becoming suspicious of Huang Zhong and preparing to execute him, he is killed by Wei Yan and the generals surrender to Liu Bei. Historically, he was quite the opposite of his depiction in the novel. Role in games In Dynasty Warriors 4, Han Xuan controls the northwestern fort in the Campaign for Jing while playing as Shu. If the player defeats Huang Zhong and not Wei Yan, he will be suspicious of Huang Zhong and prepare to execute him but will be cut down by Wei Yan. In later games, he tends to serve Shu as a frontline unit under Guan Yu at Fan Castle, along with his contemporaries in Jing, including Liu Du. He appears in the fifth to seventh installments of the Empires games as the ruler of Changsha during the Chibi scenario. In the Romance of the Three Kingdoms games, Han Xuan appears in Luoyang in the early scenarios. He later moves south and joins Liu Biao, before becoming the ruler of Changsha in the Three Visits scenario. In Rise of Heroes, he is the ruler of Changsha as well. His best stats are his leadership and war stats, which range in the 20's and 30's respectively. His other stats are usually at the bottom, making him a quite useless officer. He does not have a skill or expertise in any unit types either. Quotes * "Huang Zhong! You call yourself a warrior?! You dare think to betray me?!" Voice Actors *Tony Oliver - Dynasty Tactics 2 (English-uncredited) *Richard Epcar - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (English-uncredited) Historical Information Han Xuan started his service in the ranks of Liu Biao, the governor of Jing Province. He went on to become the Governor of Changsha sometime before the Battle of Chibi. After Liu Biao's death, his son Liu Cong surrendered Jing to Cao Cao and Han Xuan retained his position. After Cao Cao's defeat of Chibi, Liu Bei started an invasion of southern Jing. Han Xuan's general Huang Zhong advised Han Xuan to surrender to Liu Bei, which Han Xuan did, saving many civilian lives. He eventually rose through ranks under Liu Bei. Han Xuan was loved by his people, who even built a worship hall for him in Changsha. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In the novel, Han Xuan's depiction drastically differs from actual history. He is described as a cruel, arrogant person who does not attend auspicious events, does not commit sacrifices and is generally hated by his people. Despite of this, Liu Biao makes him Governor of Changsha due to a shortage of able people in Jing. He retains his position for three years until Liu Biao falls ill and dies. Han Xuan remains neutral in the conflict between Liu Cong and Liu Qi until he declares independence and names himself the Governor of Changsha again. After Cao Cao's defeat at Chibi, Liu Bei invades southern Jing and takes the cities of Wuling, Lingling and Guiyang. Liu Bei then sends Guan Yu to capture Changsha. Han Xuan orders his general Huang Zhong to meet Guan Yu in battle, but after a short fight, Huang Zhong's horse collapses, but he himself is spared by Guan Yu, who orders his men to retreat. The next day, Han Xuan gives Huang Zhong a new horse and advises him to use his archery to defeat Guan Yu. Huang Zhong, however, remembers Guan Yu's kindness and only shoots him into the helmet. Because of this, Han Xuan becomes suspicious of Huang Zhong and thinks that he secretly allied with Guan Yu. Thus, he orders Huang Zhong's execution. Before the execution is carried out, Wei Yan rallies the people of Changsha and rebels, killing Han Xuan in the process. He is buried by Huang Zhong after the latter's submission to Liu Bei. The novel also makes him the brother of Han Hao, who later tries to avenge Han Xuan at Mt. Dingjun, but is killed by Huang Zhong. Gallery Category:Wei Non-Playable Characters Category:Other Non-Playable Characters Category:Shu Non-Playable Characters